


happy ending is for two people (but one must get hurt anyway)

by excitingbanana



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Endings, runaway groom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitingbanana/pseuds/excitingbanana
Summary: as jinwoo stood at the intersection, he realized that he needs to make a choice; go back to the chapel and marry his boyfriend or cross the road and ride off to sunset with minhoa continuation fic ofall the things he should've said





	1. prologue

12.30

Jinwoo had changed into his tuxedo and his hair was done perfectly. He just has to wait for the rest of the guests to arrive before it’s finally his turn to go downstairs. But there's still a sinking feeling in his stomach, like something is not right. He has been thinking and worrying a lot. These past few days he didn’t get much sleep cause he kept thinking of the past, the future, the what-could’ve-been. Jinwoo feels like there are still a couple of things that need to be done before he got married. He couldnt remember though, everything had been checked out from his to-do list. Still, he feels like something is missing.

“I love Jiyong, I truly do. He’s amazing, handsome, smart and he’s always there for me. What reason could I possibly have to not love him?” Jinwoo repeated that to himself since this morning. He tried so hard to convince his heart that this is right, that this is what he wants. He tried to picture his future husband standing there, waiting for him with a smile on his face. But as he keep picturing Jiyong, the image shifted into someone else. Someone from his past that he knew all too well.

_._

_“I’m not projecting him, Hoonie. I just.. I like Jiyong. He’s nice.”_

_“No, you like Jiyong hyungnim because he looks like_ him. _Like you-know-who.”_

_“Seunghoon, don’t be ridiculous, I think you can say his name now. He’s not Voldemort. And it’s not like I can escape him, he’s everywhere these days.”_

_“Point is, my lovely hyung, I think you only like Jiyong because he looks weirdly similar to Minho. You’re not supposed to choose a rebound guy who would constantly remind you of your bastard ex.”_

Jinwoo cursed Seunghoon and his smart mouth. Their conversation took place years ago, around the time Jinwoo finally started dating Jiyong. It’s only now Jinwoo admit that Seunghoon was right, he only dated Jiyong because of a certain resemblance, at first. In his defense though, that was 2 years ago and he finally really does have feelings for Jiyong. Still, maybe not enough to start a marriage. _Damn. Why do I realized this just now? Just an hour before the actual wedding? Why can’t I realized this sooner?_

When Seunghoon dropped by to go check on him, he asked Jinwoo if he was alright. He’s _okay_ , he’s feeling great; after all it’s his wedding day. He should be fine, right? But Seunghoon, been his best friend since they were babies, can read Jinwoo’s mind any day of the week. He knew that Jinwoo is not fine at all. As the best man, it’s practically his duty to take care and tend to the groom’s every need. And right now, he feels like Jinwoo needs a reassurance.

After the tenth time Seunghoon asks, Jinwoo finally snapped. “I love Jiyong! I do. Stop asking me if I’m fine, I feel perfectly fine; I’m marrying my fiance. How many times do I have to convince you that I’m okay and I want this?”

“Why do I feel like you’re the one who’s not convinced?” Seunghoon dared.

Jinwoo’s already pale face grew even whiter. “I.. I need to go.”

 


	2. the things he does for love

"The wedding ceremony would start at 2 pm." Seungyoon said.

"I know." _I tried to forget, why do you have to remind me?_   Minho sighed. His hands scribbled down some lyrics. It’s a work in progress, but with everything he's feeling that day, it would be finished right away.

"Are you really not going?"

"Why? So I can ruin his life once again?" There’s bitterness in Minho's voice. Grudge. Hatred. Disappointment. Mostly toward himself, but he couldn’t really tell anymore.

Seungyoon got up from his chair, "Well. I am going, because I’m not gonna miss my brother's wedding. You should too, Hyung. Whatever happened between the two of you has ended but you should still support him as a friend. That's the least you can do for him." Seungyoon left as he slammed the door.

_"Yoon-ah, how can I go and watch the love of my life be ripped off away from me forever?"_

.

There's a diner right in front of the chapel who sells the greasiest, unhealthiest burger and fries. Minho ended up going there, because he's dying for some junk food, or at least that’s what he told himself. He's totally not going there because the love of his life is going to get married across the street, no sir. He would die before he set foot in that chapel only to witness Jinwoo exchanging _I do_ ’s with someone else.

Minho took the corner table, near the window facing across the street. He saw a white limo parked nicely on the chapel’s driveway and found himself scoffing, of course there would be a fucking limousine in his ex wedding. It’s like a sore thumb in front of his eyes, hideous white car decorated with cheap flowers. _(Minho was just bitter and being petty, the flower was very beautiful and Jinwoo’s groom paid $1500 on that alone)_

The lyrics he jotted down before is almost finished. Just by being in the same general area as Jinwoo got him very productive. That's just how much power Jinwoo still has over him. Minho turned all his emotion that day and pour it into the song he's been working on, which he promised to be the last song he wrote about him. It’s practically a goodbye song. He knew has to move on and find another muse, cause Jinwoo is already someone else’s.

At around 1 pm Minho finally done with his lunch and he's getting ready to get the hell out. He wouldn’t wanna be there when Jinwoo and whoever rich bastard he's marrying are getting on their damn limousine to ride off to sunset together. “ _Fuck them and they’re ridiculous white limousine, I’m out of here.”_ Minho thought, as he mentally added a note to put that on his song’s lyrics.

As he was about to enter the car, he stopped and accidentally locked eyes with a handsome guy across the street, standing right in front of the chapel. He'd recognize that guy in a heartbeat. Jinwoo, beautiful in a tuxedo, looking lost and confused. They both stood still, staring at each other, as if time had stopped.

Minho has more than a million things he wants to ask Jinwoo. _Why are you out there? Run to me. Come back to me. Don’t marry him. I still love you. Please come back to me._ But none of it came out. Jinwoo has crossed the empty street and now standing right in front of him.

"The burger was good." Is what Minho awkwardly ended up saying.

"Do me a favor." Jinwoo said in a rush. He looked absolutely stunning in the expensive tuxedo that fits him so well. Too bad he doesn’t look like that for Minho.

"You owe me one. For making my life a living hell. You owe me. Now do me a favor and I will forgive you." he continued.

"Okay. Anything, Hyung." _Just name it, whatever you want, I'll do anything for you._

“Take me away."

 


	3. the things he finally said

They had been driving in silence, circling the same block for the last 15 minutes. Jinwoo hasn’t said anything since he stepped in the car and Minho is way too confused to open his mouth. He really didn’t know where to go.

"Where do you want to go?" Jinwoo still hasn’t replied. He just stared at the road in front of them and not saying anything, which drive Minho insane. He couldn’t tell what Jinwoo is thinking.

"Do you want to go back?" Minho might regret his question later on, if Jinwoo were to say yes. But thankfully he shook his head.

Jinwoo fidled with his fingers, the gesture he always do whenever he grew nervous or upset. This time, maybe both. "I always thought I would marry you. I never... imagined marrying someone else. And today, when I look at the mirror, at my reflection in this ridiculous tuxedo, ready to get married, all I think about was you. How I would find you waiting for me at the end of the altar. But then I realized that you're not him, you're not the one who's waiting for me to say our vows. It’s not you I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. Seunghoon could feel that I’m not fine, but I’m way too proud to admit that maybe he was right. We fought. I feel bad and needed a fresh air so I went out the back door. But suddenly you were there. I thought my imagination is playing a sick game with my mind but it really is you. You're here."

 _“Of all the places in the world you just had to be there, in my wedding. It made me realized just how fucking much I missed you and wished that you’re the guy I’m marrying,”_ Jinwoo thought.

"I wasn’t going to attend. I can’t. I was gonna leave but what was I supposed to do when the love of my life is suddenly standing in front of me instead of walking toward his future husband? What was I supposed to think?”

Minho thought of Jinwoo’s last word to him. Maybe he really was telling the truth. "Last month.. when you said you'll always love me? Is that true?"

Jinwoo only nodded.

"You left before I had the chance to say anything about that. You said you love me but the moment I blink, you're already gone. I haven’t had the chance to say what’s on my mind."

_You said you love me but you’re going through with this damn wedding. What do you want, Jinwoo?_

Jinwoo still not answering. Minho took it as a sign that this is his chance to say everything, to make the choices for both of them, to either give Jinwoo a closure and gracefully let him go, or give them a new beginning and a fresh start.

“Jinwoo, I'm sorry for everything I put you through and I know that I hurt you a lot, I was so selfish and mean and I was a complete jerk to you. I know I don't deserve this, but can you please, please give me another chance? I'm still in love with you. No, I never stopped loving you. Can you please forgive me? Can we please start over? I promise I will never hurt you again, I will make you happy. I will love you harder than I did before. Just please give me a chance.”

Minho rehearsed that speech in his mind a hundred times already. He might not been able to say it the first time but he always thought that if God would be kind enough to grant him another chance, Minho wouldn’t waste a second to say it out loud.

Jinwoo let out a deep sigh. "Timing is a bitch." _Where were you when I needed to hear that? Where were you when Jiyong asked me to marry him and I burst out crying, thinking of you?_

"I tried to forget you, Minho-yah. Tried so hard to get you off my mind. I thought I’m happy with Jiyong, I really am, but it’s just not the same cause he ain’t you. And all of a sudden, when I cleaned my old stuff, ready to throw it all on the garbage, Seungyoon called me and told me that you're not doing so well. My heart sinks, and I realized that I’ll always have a soft spot for you. I still care about you, no matter how much pain you’ve given me, no matter how many pills I’ve taken just so I could sleep after you left. I still care and I always do. And then we finally met again. Five years, and my heart still beats a little faster whenever I’m looking at you. But you didn’t say anything. I thought.. at least you would be brave enough to admit that you still love me. I  thought maybe you'd surprised me and do something crazy like asking me to come back. But you didn’t do anything."

"I can’t ask you to come back. You're already happy! How can I ruin that?"

"Yes. I am happy. But I don’t want to be if it’s not with you. Don’t you see, Minho, I will always be a burden to you. Because my love is just too deep for you that it ruins not only our lives but other people's lives too!" _I said yes to Jiyong, I said yes to have this wedding, but my heart only wants you, Minho._

Minho halts the car to a stop, so suddenly that it seemed to surprised Jinwoo. He pulled over; they both had to decide what’s gonna happen next, right then and there.

“What do you want now?”

Jinwoo is raking his brain. Minho had his own life now, it’s not right to still cling after their memories. Minho would want him to move on and be happy. But fuck it, it’s his life too and he needs to stop thinking of what Minho wants.

“Minho, I spent 5 years of my life waiting and hurting because of you. I supported you and I always thought of you first. All I did was for your sake. But now, for once, I think I’m allowed to be selfish too, right?"

It’s now or never. Minho’s future happiness laid at the hands of Kim Jinwoo; whether he choose him or choose his fiance.


	4. [forever]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if jinwoo choose minho.

영원히 [forever]

for·ev·er

_adv._

  1. For everlasting time; eternally: 
  2. At all times; incessantly: 



 

“I’ve been in love with you since I was 16. You are my first everything, and I mean it when I say that I couldn’t imagine myself marrying someone else. So.. take me away, Song Minho. Wherever you want. My heart only wants you, and you can’t get rid of me as easily as you did 5 years ago.”

“I wouldn’t let you go even for a second..”

Jinwoo stared at him lovingly as Minho starts to drive again. All is finally right in his world, and the missing piece Jinwoo feels in his heart had finally feel complete. Minho broke into a smile as he reached for Jinwoo’s hand, promise to never let it go. The happy ending is his and he would try his best to live up his promise. Minho would love the hell out of Jinwoo forever.


	5. [closure]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if jinwoo choose to leave minho.

clo·sure

_noun_

  1. the act or process of closing something,

  2. a sense of resolution or conclusion at the end of an artistic work.




 

_**"The future is scary. But you can't just run back to the past because it's familiar. Yes, it's tempting. But it's a mistake."** _

.

“My heart is telling me to go with you, but since it made a lot of bad choices, I have a new habit of listening to my brain before my heart. And honestly Minho.. Right now, it’s telling me that I should go back.” _Back to my fiance, to my wedding, to the room full of people who would want the best for me and my future husband._

Minho could feel tears brimming in his eyes. It’s true that he has hurt Jinwoo a lot in the past, and apprently this is the price he has to pay. Jinwoo didn’t choose him. Jinwoo isn’t his anymore. Jinwoo had let him go. So he needs to let go, too. This was the closure they both clearly needed.

Happy ending isn’t his, and the only thing left to do for him is to drive Jinwoo back to the chapel and send him off to his future husband; to his happy-ever-after, even if he’s not a part of that.


End file.
